segunda oportunidad
by zaokiAMY
Summary: su madre la alejo de todo lo que ella conocía para poder salvar su vida, ahora a dos años de su muerte sakura tendrá que lidiar con el su destino y con él amor drama peligro, pasen y lean


**_hola este es uno de mis primeras historias espero que les guste_**

 ** _no acepto copias o adaptaciones de mis historias, bueno sin más aquí les deja el primer capitulo_**

 ** _Ya no hay más_**

 ** _No puedo seguir huyendo_**

 ** _Me ha encontrado…_**

Despertó muy temprano; solo miraba el techo de su cuarto como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, y a pesar de eso el cuarto estaba en calma y eso la molestaba; solo estaba en calma cuando él estaba cerca, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro , el reloj sonó ya era hora de arreglarse para ir a trabajar, se levantó y se dirigió a el pequeño baño, se quito la ropa dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, su linda piel de un color lechoso, su sedoso y largo cabello de un extraño color rosa, sus no tan pequeños senos debido a que pronto entraría en su época de celo una época fea para ella al no tener un compañero, sus lindos ojos verde jade se tornaron tristes ,ya que ni siquiera tenia una manada como tal su padre había muerto y su madre al no querer otro compañero huyo de la manada y desde entonces las persiguieron para matarlas pero su madre ase dos años que había muerto

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y mejor bañarse al terminar su refrescante baño se fue a trabar

Al llegar a la clínica pues siempre le había gustado la medicina la recepcionista la saludo, ella también la saludo y continúo su camino pero

-am, zuki el doctor iruka quiere que vallas a su oficina

zuky apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que le dijeran así , su verdadero nombre era sakura pero por culpa de "él" tenia que ir cambiando de nombre y de lugar para vivir

-no sabes para que – dijo algo dudosa

-no solo dijo que fueras que es muy importante

Le sonrió y continuo su camino rumbo a la oficina del director de la clínica iruka pero rumbo a la oficina se comenzó a sentir extraña, esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría; pero no podía ser era imposible la sensación comenzó a hacerse más fuerte ese repentino presentimiento a muerte no la dejaba en Pas como si él estuviera cerca, de inmediato se sacudió la cabeza él no podía estar cerca no después dela de bancog; se volvió a sacudir la cabeza toco la puerta de la oficina

-adelante – fue lo único que escucho, abrió la puerta y entro todo estaba tranquilo solo por esa peste a muerte, no termino de cerrar la puerta cuando su corazón se detuvo hay estaba él mirándola con esa sonrisa en la cara como si de una broma se tratara, no podía ser sasuke uchija la había encontrado como y de la nada se sintió perdida su celo estaba comenzando jamás entendería porque solo con él reaccionaba así, sería su perdición

-se siente bien señorita- dijo sasuke tomándola de las manos lo miro a esos hermosos ojos negros sus delicada piel blanca la piel de un asesino por que no debía olvidar que por su culpa su madre había muerto, lo solto de inmediato

Dudosa- ¿no ¡ la verdad no me siento bien ire al baño y enseguida regreso

Salió prácticamente corriendo hasta la salida trasera de la clínica tomo un taxi, tenía que irse lo antes posible o él la mataría, apretó sus puños para contener la ira desde que tenía 15 años cuando tuvo su primer celo desde entonces estaba huyendo de él; su madre murió tratando de salvarla pero fue imposible y ahora tendría que escapar de nuevo

Llego a su casa abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado llego a su armario tomo una mochila y metió lo más esencial en ella , miro su buro para tomar el retrato de sus padre pero no estaba

-te vas sin ni siquiera decirme hola

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, como había llegado tan rápido con ella y lo más importante por que tenia el retrato de sus padres

-eras linda cuando eras pequeña, -la miro picaro- pero eres más hermosa ahora

Sakura enfureció más –deja de bromear si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez

Sasuke la miro divertido-y quien dijo que voy a matarte- dejo caer el retrato y la acorralo por la espalda –lo que yo quiero es aparearme contigo

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- que pasa preciosa te sorprendió esa respuesta, juro que cuando te vi en esa oficina solo quería arrancarte la ropa pero apenas estas entrando en celo así que tengo que esperar a que estas más dispuesta

-qué demonios dices yo nunca estaré dispuesta para ti

-de verdad –agarro una de sus senos y lo masajeo por reacción soltó un suspiro de placer era obvio que mentía-enserio tu cuerpo dice otra cosa

La acostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a besar, sus carisias eran sutiles sabía lo que hacía su resistencia era la mínima, la beso en los labios

Sakura no podía resistir su primer beso sabía lo que venía se entregaría a él

 **bueno a qui termina el primer capitulo espero y les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber que les pareció y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo adios**


End file.
